Mattladdin part 7 - Matt Arrested
Cast *Aladdin - Matt (Cyberchase) *Princess Jasmine - Inez (Cyberchase) *Abu - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Razoul - Dr. Eggman (from Sonic) *Razoul's Guards - Amos Slade, Barker, Stromboli, Humbert, Mr. Winkie, King of Hearts, and the Coachman's Goons Transcript *Matt: We're almost there. (climbs up to the top with Inez and Piglet following) *Piglet: Almost there. *Inez: Okay, we're almost there. There! (she, Matt, and Piglet make it up to the top) I'd like you to thank me for stopping that man. *Matt: Well, you're welcome. (winks) So, uh, this is the first time you're in this market place, right? (swings onto a rope with Piglet hanging on) *Inez: Is it that obvious? *Matt: Well, you do kinda stand out. Well, you know how dangerous Agrabah can be, right? (Inez swings across on another rope) What?! How did you do that? *Inez: I learned that from the jungle people. And well, yes, I'm a fast learner. *Piglet: Me too. *Matt: Well, come on. This way. *Inez: Here we go. *Matt: This is where I live. A farm. I live with my jungle buddy, Piglet. *Inez: That's very sweet and cool. *Matt: I believe it's not that much... (opens the curtains to show the great view of Agrabah) It has a great view. Now, that palace, which is over there, looks pretty, right? *Inez: Yes, very pretty. It's wonderful. *Matt: I still wonder what it would be like to live there... and have servants... vallies... *Inez: Yes, sure. People would tell you where to go and how to dress. *Piglet: Correct. *Matt: It's better than here. You're only scrapping in for foods and dunk in the guards. *Inez: You're not free to make your own choices? *Matt: Sometimes you feel... *Inez: That you're just... *Matt and Inez: (both) Trapped. (both look depressed) *Matt: Now, my lady. Where are you from? *Inez: It doesn't matter. I just went out for a walk and I left without anyone knowing. *Matt: Really? How good. *Piglet: I agree with Matt! *Inez: My father's forcing me to get married. *Matt: That's awful. *Piglet: Yes, very awful indeed. *Matt: Piglet, what do you think you're doing? *Inez: What? *Matt: Piglet says that it's not fair. *Piglet: It's just so not fair. *Inez: Did he really say that? *Matt: Yes, of course. *Inez: And does Piglet have anything that he'll say? *Matt: Well, he says that he wishes there was something good that I could do to help. *Piglet: Yeah. *Inez: Then tell him that he is very sweet. *Matt: (looks pleased, then takes out a diamond ring in a box, and hides it again) You know? Now that we're alone, there's something I am willing to ask you. *Inez: Yes? What is it? *Matt: Well, it's like this... Girl... I would be most honored... if... *Dr. Eggman: (covers Matt and Inez's eyes with his hands) Guess who? *Matt: Let me guess. I believe we're caught. *Inez: Caught? Just speak for yourself, boy. (flees Dr. Eggman, who kidnaps and takes Matt to the prison cell) This princess is out of town. *Dr. Eggman: (laughs evilly) Are you surprised to see us, market thief? *Matt: Not really. I'm only a detective, just with shoes, a coat, and a hat? *Amos Slade: Bwahahaha! That will do for starters! (snatches Matt's hat off his head) *Barker: Hahahahaha! And this will do for another! (snatches Matt's coat off the little boy, leaving Piglet to flee) *Stromboli: And we shall take you to jail for your punishment. (snatches the boots off Matt's feet as the whole gang take Matt to Jail) Category:Julian Bernardino Category:Aladdin Parts Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs